


invisible monsters

by daemon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreaming, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: Eames needs a reality check.





	invisible monsters

It's hot, starts off burning, and they're sweating their clothes off one layer at a time as lips are firmly meshed together. There's a hand in his hair and he doesn't know how it got there, but he is too distracted by the lips connected to his, stealing his breath away. Fingers thread and tangle, pulling tight as teeth sink into his lower lip; moans between them are breathy and low from deep in their throats, stumbling as they do up the stairs, falling and tripping up the steps in a poor effort to do too many things at once.   
  
The heady scent of arousal sticks to their skin, another layer to shed in time as pressed slacks are crumpled by impatient hands trying to get them  _off_  because they were just another nuisance. Another thump and thud as they attempt to make it up another few steps while kissing and ripping away button-up shirts -- one is ripped now and the other is missing a few buttons.  
  
They make it to the landing but that's as far as they can go. That's as far as he can go before he's forcing Arthur's legs apart and Arthur's hands are in his hair again. He can't see, but he doesn't mind it. It's all feeling here. Just mapping his way around the other man's body as if exploring it again for the first time.   
  
_First time?_  
  
This never happened before. This is their first time.  
  
_Eames._  
  
He looks again. They're sitting across from each other at a corner cafe in Paris. Arthur is giving him a look and sipping from his coffee, there's a light in Arthur's eyes that is amused; Eames was staring into space again. Staring at  _him_.  
  
"Don't be so obvious."  
  
"What?" He looks again.   
  
Dom is sitting across from him in Mombasa, staring at him with a curious expression, "Don't be so obvious."  
  
_Eames._  
  
His head jerks in the direction of the voice and Arthur is standing in the bathroom adjusting his tie, "Eames, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes, darling..." He answers, automatically because he's not sure what else to say in that moment.  
  
_Eames._  
  
He jerks awake and he's in bed, panting heavily and sweating. The blankets are kicked to the floor and all that remains is the sheet drawn up to his waist. He sits up and looks around, beside him is Arthur, sleeping peacefully and unaware of Eames staring at him. Running a hand down his face, he gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water.   
  
It was only a dream.  
  
_How many dreams?_  Too many.  
  
(He wanted reality to last this time.)


End file.
